1. Field
The present disclosure may relate to a mobile terminal having a squeeze sensor.
2. Background
Terminals may be classified as mobile (or portable) terminals and stationary terminals based on its mobility. The mobile terminals may be further classified as handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on whether (or not) the terminal can be directly carried by a user.
A terminal may be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance functions of the terminal.
A user may generate an input signal using a touch sensor provided on a display unit of the terminal. However, the touch sensor may be activated only when the display unit is activated, and thus the touch sensor has a limit in generating various input signals.